


Where We Stand

by nhasablog



Category: Glee, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Crossover, Tickling, gleevengers, ticklish blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry,” Blaine said immediately, and his goddamn puppy eyes melted Tony’s heart. “I don’t mean to, I swear.”</p><p>Tony tried to keep his voice firm. “Then what?”</p><p>Blaine ran a hand over his face. “It’s stupid.”</p><p>Tony sat down next to him. “I don’t care. I want to know.”</p><p>(Or, Blaine is around more often now that he’s moved to New York, but it doesn’t escape Tony that he isn’t exactly going out of his way to bond with Tony’s boyfriend, Steve. Gleevengers fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr nhasablog.tumblr.com

Not a lot of things changed the way that Tony Stark chose to live his life. In fact, he could probably list off those things on one hand only. Most of his existence had been marked with unhealthy drinking, unhealthy partying, and unhealthy avoidance of his problems.

And then Iron Man happened. Other than save it, his newfound profession changed his life for the better. But with that change came a whole herd of responsibilities that he’d never had to - or bothered to - deal with before. He found himself questioning his priorities more often than not, and to suddenly realize that your view of the world was messed up had its consequences. Some of them were good; others not so much. All Tony knew was before that he’d only had to go through one thing that made him attempt to change his life in a rather abrupt manner.

16 years prior Tony had gotten a rather interesting call that he just hadn’t been able to refuse to take. It had been from an old lover, or so the woman claimed. Quite frankly he hadn’t recognized her name, but boy had her face - and other stuff - brought with it memories. They’d had a thing back in the days; one that had lasted for just one short weekend. He hadn’t heard from her since. Not that he’d tried to reach out either. Some things just weren’t meant to continue.

What had made him pick her up on the offer of meeting more than a decade later was the fact that she’d swore to have something important to tell him, and those things rarely ended well. Rhodey had had to practically force him to go.

“I’m sure you’re curious,” he’d said while throwing Tony’s jacket in his direction.

Tony had caught it effortlessly. “Does it show?”

“You don’t look quite as nonchalant as usual.”

“Damn it.”

“Just go, Tones. Something tells me this one isn’t looking for public attention. She wouldn’t have scheduled a meeting in such a private place if she did.”

So Tony had gone, and what had come out of it was that he’d found out that he had a two year old son somewhere in Ohio. One she’d kept from him ever since realizing she’d been pregnant.

Of course he’d been furious. Sometimes he still was. You didn’t just keep things like that quiet. He had the right to know, despite how bad of a father figure he was.

That’s what he’d told her, and things had turned ugly rather quickly.

He’d been younger back then. Not as young as he would’ve liked to, but young enough. When she’d suggested he could see his son twice a year - on the kid’s birthday and around Christmas - in exchange for the freedom of living his life the way he’d always been used to, he’d accepted immediately. To this day he still wasn’t sure if that had been wise on his part or not. One one hand, that decision made his relationship with his child almost nonexistent. On the other, he was sure he’d be an absolutely terrible father anyway.

But despite what the deal said, he’d tried to change his life a bit. He didn’t want the kid to grow up with a father who was known for sleeping with the whole of L.A. - and later on Manhattan - and then passing out in a bush somewhere. He toned it all down, at least a little bit, but in the end it turned out that only being able to interact with the kid twice a year, sans those occasional phone calls, wasn’t enough to keep his change permanent, and he soon returned to his old ways.

At least until Iron Man happened, which was followed up by the Avengers, and then the whole battle of New York thing. It was safe to say that Tony could only see glimpses of his old self now, and he was grateful for the change, as awful as some of the consequences were.

As awful as he felt about not trying harder with his son when he was younger, he did end up getting a chance to redeem himself when the kid was 15. The mother had called him up and told him about how Blaine, their son, had gotten beaten up at school and that he was transferring to an all boys private school. Tony had of course been appalled, because relationship or not, that was still his own flesh and blood and he’d ended up caring about him after all these years. The mother suggested that maybe Blaine could come and stay with Tony for a few weeks during the summer, which was only half a month away, and Tony had agreed without any doubt.

It had been a bit awkward at first, considering they had never actually spent more than an afternoon at a time together. But as the days rolled by Tony realized that Blaine - young, scarred, terrified Blaine - was clinging onto him for dear life. Tony didn’t even know why the kid decided to start trusting him, especially after an experience like that, but he didn’t question it and held on as tightly as Blaine was. He wasn’t going to ever let him down again.

Ever since that summer Blaine visited him pretty regularly and vice versa, and their previously nonexistent relationship was suddenly blooming. Tony couldn’t decide if he wanted to shout it from the rooftops or hug Blaine until the kid begged him to let go. In the end he just gushed about it to Pepper and Rhodey; the latter never letting him forget how all this was happening because he made Tony go and meet that mysterious woman all those years ago.

And then one day he decided to tell the Avengers. They were close enough at this point - besides, he was sure Natasha at least already knew about his offspring from looking at his files - and the fact that Blaine was set to visit soon would probably cause a lot of confusion for his newfound housemates if he didn’t inform them about what was going on. They all took it pretty well. Some were more shocked than others - “Barton, stop gasping.” - but when all was said and done they’d all had lives before this team of superfreaks, so not too many things surprised them too much.

Of course, Tony was especially worried about how Steve would take the news, but he was the most delighted of them all. Tony would never admit how much that pleased him.

Blaine was only supposed to be there for the weekend, and it turned out to be kind of hard to spend a lot of time with the Avengers in the span of just two days, as they were all busy with several things. Sometimes even Tony forgot how little he actually saw them at times.

While they were all friendly with each other and some even took an interest in Blaine’s life - “I’m sure school is the last thing he wants to talk about, Brucie.” - they didn’t really get to know each other too well, which then continued each time Blaine came around. It was as if they were gradually learning something new about each other, but the process was a long and slow one, which was why they all acted as if they were still simply acquaintances about two years later when Blaine was suddenly in New York to stay.

“My little kid is a college student,” Tony had repeated about a hundred times on that first day Blaine was in town with suitcases in hand.

Blaine didn’t stay with them - “Can’t keep you from Kurt for a second.” - but he certainly was around more often now, which would definitely help make his relationship to the rest of the Avengers stronger a lot faster now. But all that lost time resulted in a rather sticky, yet easily fixable situation.

“I want to get to know him better,” Steve said one evening; only a few months into their relationship.

Tony turned to look at him; praying to Thor that the happiness he felt wasn’t as visible as he thought it was. “I’m sure he wants that, too. I’ll talk to him.”

Only Blaine didn’t seem to have the same urge as Steve. “I can’t tonight.”

Nor the day after. Nor the coming week. Nor the week after that. One month into Blaine living in New York and Steve had seen him about twice, but it had all been very brief, so they’d barely even exchanged their hello’s. Tony didn’t know what Blaine’s deal was. At first he blamed it on college. Starting college was a huge change, after all. Then he blamed it on Kurt. They’d been apart for a year. Of course Blaine wanted to spend all his time with his fiancé. Tony could certainly relate.

But the longer this went on the more suspicious Tony got. He wasn’t the only one to notice that something was up. Steve seemed to be taking in harder than he wanted to let on.

“He probably thinks us being together is weird,” he said, and Tony was quiet for longer than necessary in order to fully understand what his boyfriend had just said.

“He has a male fiancé,” Tony reminded him, ignoring the little part of his brain that agreed with Steve’s statement.

“I know but…seeing your parent with someone else is probably weird.”

“His mother and I were never even together. Not once in his lifetime.”

Steve just shook his head. “I know, I know.”

“Hey, look at me.” Tony waited until Steve lifted his gaze. “I’m sure he has a lot on his plate right now. Just give him time.”

Steve nodded. “Of course. Sometimes I forget how stressful being 18 can be.”

Tony grinned. “Being in your 90s makes you forget stuff.”

Tony was rewarded with a pillow to his face.

Steve didn’t have to know that Tony called Blaine up that very same day and asked him to come over. He didn’t even mention Steve, so Blaine happily agreed. If only he knew about the confrontation that was about to go down.

Tony had never yelled at the kid. He’d never had any reason to. They’d never had an argument, never been annoyed at each other, never even snapped at each other. Tony didn’t want to change that, but sometimes you had to put your foot down. He only hoped that he wouldn’t have to break out the dad voice he’d never been able to fully master.

“Why are you refusing to talk to Steve?” Tony asked before Blaine had even sat down on the couch.

Blaine froze, confusion quickly being replaced by guilt. At least Tony now knew that his inklings weren’t completely misguided.

“I’m sorry,” Blaine said immediately, and his goddamn puppy eyes melted Tony’s heart. “I don’t mean to, I swear.”

Tony tried to keep his voice firm. “Then what?”

Blaine ran a hand over his face. “It’s stupid.”

Tony sat down next to him. “I don’t care. I want to know.”

Blaine heaved a sigh, but not one that indicated that Tony was irritating. It was a sigh that seemed to be mostly aimed at himself. As if he was annoyed with himself for some reason.

“Okay,” Blaine started, sitting up straighter but not looking at Tony directly. “Steve isn’t just Steve, right?” He glanced at Tony and quickly continued when he saw his perplexed frown. “I mean, he’s Captain America, too. And it’s just a little surreal to me.”

“Are you trying to tell me that you’ve refused to talk to him because you’re starstruck?” Tony deadpanned.

Blaine barked out a laugh. “No, no, not exactly. I just… I don’t know. I always feel sort of shy around him, which is very unlike me. Not to mention the fact that you’re dating him and I want to make a good impression. I feel like I’ve now butchered that, though.”

Tony wasn’t sure what he had expected Blaine to say, but it sure as hell wasn’t this. “Is that all? You’re shy? God, B, he thought you hated him or something.”

Blaine turned to him with an alarmed look. “Did he really?”

“Or that you didn’t approve of our relationship.”

“That’s stupid.”

“I know, but you tend to come up with all kinds of theories to explain a situation you don’t fully understand.”

“I feel really bad now.” He looked it too. His expression was that of someone who’d just witnessed something truly disturbing. Tony didn’t know if he felt sorry or amused.

“We’re gonna go find him right now and explain to him that you just have a crush on him and-”

“I don’t have a crush on him!” Blaine shrieked; his face already redder than before. “You can’t tell him that.”

“I’m gonna tell him that you’ve been too shy to talk to him because you secretly find him super attractive, which I can’t really blame you for.”

“Dad!” Tony never tired of hearing that. “If you do that I’m going to-”

“What? Never talk to me again? Good luck with that, kid. I’m relentless.”

Blaine was grinning helplessly at him. Tony rather liked it when he was smiling.

“But before we go meet him I need to make sure that you loosen up so that your shyness goes away.”

Blaine had very obviously not expected Tony to do what he did, which was probably why he let out as loud of a squeal as he did when Tony’s fingers found his ribcage. Falling to the side, Blaine tried to scramble away from him, but Tony simply followed and soon had him trapped on the other end of the couch; his wiggling fingers never stopping. Blaine was giggling giddily already.

“Stohohop!” he cried; his face all scrunched up. “Dohon’t!”

“But we need to get you all ready to go talk to Steve,” Tony replied nonchalantly. “If this is the only effective way to do it, then so be it.”

Blaine was too busy laughing to reply. Having only seen Blaine so few times a year for the majority of the kid’s life didn’t exactly make way for Tony finding out about his sensitivity, though Tony suspected that he was just as ticklish as other kids. Once Blaine started spending more time with him that changed. It had been the very same summer after Blaine had transferred schools that had brought with it a whole bunch of discoveries; Blaine’s ticklishness being the most prominent one. Ever since then Tony had been taking advantage of this knowledge as often as he could. Now was no exception.

Blaine became absolutely helpless while tickled. Tony could just flutter his fingers over his neck and he wouldn’t be able to properly move his limbs to stop him. It was hilarious and endearing at the same time.

Tony hadn’t restrained his arms or anything, but Blaine was still just flailing them around uselessly. The only thing they could manage to do was accidentally hit Tony in the face. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“Do you feel all relaxed yet?” Tony asked as he skittered his fingers up Blaine’s sides; just shy of grazing his lower ribs.

“Nohohoho!”

“Then I’m afraid I have to continue.”

“Dad, come ohohon!”

Tony kept it up for just a couple of minutes more, but only because Steve entered the room and Tony sort of had to stop.

“Honey,” he said, heaving himself off of Blaine. “My son has something to say.”

Blaine, still giggling, let out a weak little, “Hi, Steve,” and a beautiful friendship was soon formed. Tony couldn’t be happier if he tried.


End file.
